Midnight Passion
by Twisted Tristan
Summary: One-shot Yaoi LEMON What happens when Horo decides to take a midnight bath? HoroRen


Okay everybody, welcome to my very first lemon. Yes… as perverted as I am, I have never fully written a lemon. This'll be fun ) This is to all the "twisted" fangirls out there! An excellent little shonen-ai lemon for ya. If you like it please review. If I get enough maybe I'll write another So please review or else I'll cry ( This is my first lemon ever so please be kind! And PLEASE give me some reviews?

Warning: This story is a yaoi, or a story where two boys fall in love and well… hehehe have "deep and meaningful conversations". If you did happen to click on my story, and didn't want to read about this… I happen to think you're rather stupid. People put certain words in their summaries for a reason. Words like "Yaoi," "Shonen-ai," and "lemon" to name a few…

Disclaimer: I don't own Horo or Ren, but if I did…. (Insert something funny here) Anyway, on with what you really wanted, the LEMON!

-

Horohoro slid into the steaming hot water, feeling his tense muscles begin to relax. He silently congratulated himself on his brilliant idea to take a midnight bath in the hot springs. This way he would be able to relax in peace without being disturbed by any loud, annoying people. He leaned back against the cool earth and closed his eyes.

Today had been rough. Pirika had kept him training all day long, until late after dusk. By the time he had come in, everyone had already gone to bed. He barely had the strength to undress and was asleep before his head ever fit the pillow of his futon. He awoke around midnight, and that's when he had the genius idea of releasing all his stress in a soothing bath. He knew he should be sleeping right now, seeing as how his sister had promised twice as much work for tomorrow, but still… He just couldn't sleep.

His thoughts slowly drifted back to the only thing they every focused on, Ren Tao. HoroHoro didn't know why, but there was something about the other shaman that drove him crazy. He wanted him. He _needed _him. He hungered after him, so badly, to the point that even he, himself, was disgusted with his lust.

One time, he had gone to the mountains for an entire week, partly to train, but also to get over his growing desire for the spiky-haired boy. He had spent an entire week, trying to forget. And by the end of that week, he swore that he had triumphed over his lust for Ren. But, just one look at him was enough to make him weak with desire. Just one look at his bare, muscled chest and HoroHoro could hardly hide his arousal. It was than that Horo had to admit the horrible truth. He was in love with Tao Ren. Not kind-of-crushing-love, or god-I-want-your-body-love, but deep-passionate-I-love-you-kind-of-love.

He knew Ren could _never_ return his feelings, but that still couldn't help him from wishing it. No matter how small the chance, HoroHoro still clung to the hope that maybe someday Ren could somehow find a way to love him in return. Until then, his fantasies were enough.

He had this favorite fantasy…Him and Ren were lying naked on a futon. Their bodies intertwined, fingers lost exploring every inch of each others body, and the Ren would sit up and lean over him, watching him. Watch him with his golden, cat-like eyes and just stare. And then they would have sex. Deep, passionate, hot, steamy sex. And he would- Horohoro's eyes jolted open, his fantasy forgotten, as he felt the water ripple from the movement of another's body sliding in.

Bright blue eyes followed every move that Ren made. They started at his face, taking in how his eyes glowed in the moonlight, and moving down to his pale, bare chest and moving lower down to… HoroHoro looked at the water, willing it to lessen so that he could see every inch of Ren. Then the azure eyes moved back up, mesmerizing every inch of the body he had so long dreamed about. This might be one of the only chances he'd ever get to see the object-of-his-every-fantasy naked, and he definitely wasn't going to pass up on it. A deep chuckle brought Horo back to his senses. He eyes moved franticly to the purple-headed boy's face, blushing at being caught staring so openly.

"Don't worry about it," he said, grinning at HoroHoro, making him gasp and blush even more. Within a moment Ren was before him, pressing him against the side of the bath with an arm wrapped tightly around Horo's waist. "You're so sexy when you blush," he whispered softly in the other shaman's ear. Horo turned to him, eyes wide and not understanding. His face flamed with embarrassment. " Anyway, you can look at me all you'd like, as long as I can look at you."

Horohoro's face burned as he felt Ren sweep his gaze over Horo's naked body. Ren had never seen anyone as beautiful as HoroHoro. Those innocent, pure cerulean eyes, staring at him, begging him with silent pleas. He knew Horo wanted him. He knew it as well as he knew that he wanted HoroHoro back. Wanted him like he'd never wanted another person before. HoroHoro was the absolute picture of beauty underneath the moon. His hair hung down around his shoulders, soft and wet looking. His body was flushed with desire, begging to be touch by Ren's willing hands. Looking at him, Ren relived every stab of desire he had ever felt for the indigo-haired shaman. He could feel his erection growing and was sure the other body was feeling the same. Ren closed his eyes and imagined the thrill of making love to HoroHoro in the sweet, glowing moonlight.

Ren opened his eyes and slowly gave way to the temptation he'd had ever since he had first laid eyes on Horo. Gradually, as if in a dream, Horohoro watched as Ren's soft lips came closer and closer until finally they touched Horo's own. It was like nothing he had ever imagined. His head swam and his body burned all over, tingling with the want of Ren's lips. His own lips parted softly as Ren deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue imbetween them and beginning his sweet exploration. It moved all about, licking and caressing every inch it could find. Horohoro closed his eyes and gave into the feeling, knowing he could never get enough of the sweet intoxication of Ren's kisses.

Never in his wildest fantasies, had Horo ever imagined that Ren could ever want him back… But… Did Ren only want him for his body? Or was it possible that the other shaman could have feelings for him as well? HoroHoro was almost afraid to hope… All thoughts were pushed aside as he felt a hot wet mouth begin its descent lower down pale, sensitive skin. Every inch of him blazed with desire for Ren.

HoroHoro tasted delicious. Like eating strawberry snow cones on a hot day, Horo tasted very bit delicious as he looked. Ren pulled back for a second, his gaze sweeping over his friend's body hungrily. His eyes traveled upward to Horo's face, taking in the half-closed eyelids, with its husky deep orbs underneath. He took in Horo's flushed manner and the way he arched his back every time Ren touched him. God, he loved him so much!

Ren went back to his ministrations with renewed vigor. He kissed his way down to his lover's chest, running his hands over ever inch he could find. He found his way to a pink, puckered nipple and wrapped his lips over it, loving the way Horo arched forward, moaning his name.

"Ren!" Horo cried huskily, hardly able to control himself. Every touch, every kiss of Ren's, was driving him insane. He couldn't take it any longer. He reached down, moving to slip his hands into the steaming water, before long slender fingers wrapped around his own.

"Ah, ah, ah… what do you think you're doing Love?" Ren asked, smirking evilly before his hand disappeared below.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ren!" breathed Horo, blinking in rapture at the feelings of Ren's fingers sliding up and down his throbbing shaft. God it felt so good. Like nothing he had ever felt before. It was as if Ren knew every little secret to making him horny beyond all reason. Ren's fingers stroked him softly, teasing him and making him groan for more.

"Please Ren, please…" he murmured, burying his face into Ren's sweet smelling hair. Ren's only response was to touch him even softer, driving him to unknown lengths of torment. Finally, when HoroHoro decided he could take no more, only then did Ren wrap his slim digits around Horo's pulsating member. He slid them up and down, sending tingling feelings of bliss through Horo's entire body. He felt all the tension drift away, leaving him with the entire feeling of sweet, sweet pleasure.

"Ren… Ren…" he begged, pleading for more. "Please Ren?"

"Since you asked so nicely…" Ren replied, obviously enjoying his control over the older boy. Horohoro never looked more beautiful than he did now, lying naked in the water underneath the light of the full moon, flushed with pleasure. Ren slipped his hand away making a soft moan of disappoint drift up from Horo's mouth. He pushed his lips against Ren's, desperate to feel anything from his love.

For a second, his heart stopped. What if he had done something wrong? What if Ren didn't want him now? His eyes widened in fear, locking in place with the yellow orbs watching him. They seemed to read his mind. Ren wrapped his arms around Horo's waist; lifting him up out of the water and lying him on the cool, summer grass.

"Silly…" was all he said, and then his mouth was on Horo again. Licking and sucking, licking and sucking making every inch burn with pleasure. He tingled every from the soft wet kissed of Ren's mouth. He led a trail of kisses lower and lower until reaching a patch of slightly blue fuzz. He looked up at Horo grinning softly, before…

HoroHoro arched against the ground violently, moaning loudly, lost in deep, sensual pleasure. Never, EVER, had he ever imagined it could feel anything like –this-. The feeling of Ren's mouth, sucking on his burning shaft was like nothing he had ever felt. He could hardly think, his entire mind was focused solely on the wonderful things Ren could do with his mouth.

"Ren… Ren!" he screamed, wrapping his fingers into Ren's silky, purple hair, holding his lover's head still while he thrust deeply into his mouth. Ren sucked gently, rubbing his tongue around, sliding it against the tip of the other boy's soft head. This just helped to fuel the fire of Horo's lust.

Ren reached out, grabbing the blue-haired boy's firm rump and pushed on it, succeeding in driving Horo's arousal farther in, until it was resting against the back of his throat. HoroHoro screamed again feeling as if he were going to explode from the sweetness of Ren's mouth around him. Every little touch of Ren's tongue was taking him closer and closer…He pushed deeper and faster, gaining speed, using his lover's mouth to fuel his growing need.

"Oh Ren! REN!" he screamed, louder and louder as he felt his orgasm coming. He pushed one final time, his eyes shut, muscles tense, before finally groaning and spurting his fluid into Ren's waiting mouth. Ren swallowed it slowly, licking his lips, and even licking the tip of Horo's head to get the last drop of the remaining cum.

Horohoro slumped back down to the ground, trying to slow down his labored breathing. Sweet, lovely pleasure flowed through his body, weariness took over. He smiled one last time at his lover, thanking him silently, before giving in to the urge, and curling up to fall asleep.

Ren looked down, smiling at his sleeping love. He picked him up, sure to be gentle and carried him off to the quiet house. He laid the sleeping boy on the bed softly and moved to crawl in next to him. Tonight, was the just first of many nights to come. The first, of many nights of Midnight Passion…

-

Well? What did you think! Hehehe…. I love Horo and Ren fluffage! Don't you? Can I get a "Woot woot?" If you liked it please review! TT signin' out!


End file.
